W sprawie Dziedzica
by Cellar
Summary: "Tyle wiedzy, myślała, taka potęga myśli poszła w niepamięć wraz z tym przerażającym człowiekiem. Tyle mocy rozprysło się w jednej chwili w niebycie." Hermiona zbyt wiele myślała i zdecydowanie zbyt wiele wypiła. HMnS


Hogwarcka Moda na Sukces: odcinek 95230

Czyli kolejny modowy one-shot i kolejny niemożliwy pairing. :)

**W sprawie Dziedzica**

Hermiona pociągnęła kolejny łyk ponczu, podświadomie licząc na to, że może zgasi on jej niepokój. Nie potrafiła cieszyć się tak jak inni. Coś nie pozwalało jej odetchnąć. Pozbyli się tego przerażającego czarownika, wszystko zdawało się układać jak najlepiej, a mimo to nie mogła spać po nocach, dręczona dziwnymi, niezrozumiałymi snami i wizjami. Zadręczała się, tylko sama nie wiedziała czym dokładnie.

Spędziła godziny w bibliotekach, próbując zrozumieć te sny. Tyle że książki mogły być odpowiednie do rozwiązywania wszystkich innych problemów, ale nie do tego.

Może to ona była problemem, myślała. Jej potajemnie skrywana, nawet przed nią samą, pasja.

Tyle wiedzy, myślała, taka potęga myśli poszła w niepamięć wraz z tym przerażającym człowiekiem. Tyle mocy rozprysło się w jednej chwili w niebycie.

Ale to się wciąż działo, prawda? Wciąż ginęli ludzie, którzy dużo wiedzieli, którzy mieli ogromną moc. Trudno, żeby ich wspaniałe przymioty przechodziły na zwycięzców. Tak działo się tylko w legendarnych opowieściach.

Harry. Harry prawdę mówiąc nic nie potrafił. I pokonał Voldemorta niemalże bez trudu. Jaki cudem pokonał kogoś, kto miał być genialny i potężny, z kim trudności miał sam Dumbledore? Wydawało jej się, jakby moc Harry'ego rosła tylko w przypadku spotkania z tym pojedynczym czarodziejem. To było jej spostrzeżenie, którym nie potrafiła, może nie chciała się z nikim dzielić. Bała się tylko, co będzie, gdy Harry po szkoleniu na Aurora, zbytnio uwierzy w swoją potęgę i zginie z ręki pierwszego lepszego opryszka.

Mogłyby wybuchnąć zamieszki.

To był oczywiście tylko poboczny wątek jej zmartwień. Tu nie chodziło o Harry'ego. Właściwie nie potrafiła zrozumieć natury swoich dociekań, dlaczego to wszystko tak ją zajmowało. Ta jedna śmierć.

Powinna cieszyć się, że żyją, że tylu z nich udało się przetrwać. Wojna była przeszłością, byli wolni od tego koszmaru. Mogli odetchnąć, spojrzeć z nadzieją na przyszłość. Wciąż to sobie powtarzała. Bez skutku.

_Nie powinnam tego pić_, stwierdziła nagle, kiedy mocniej zakręciło jej się w głowie. Dotąd trzymała się na uboczu. Nie była pewna czy jest w stanie włączyć się do tych radosnym, bezsensownych konwersacji. Widziała chłopców rozglądających się za nią, kiedy ona tkwiła z kolejną szklanką ponczu na granicy cienia, obserwując obojętnym wzrokiem rozgadanych gości.

W sumie jakoś fatalnie się czuła. Jej ogólne rozdrażnienie przyćmiło jej złą formę fizyczną. Kiedy się zorientowała, co się dzieje, było już niemal za późno. Bez ostrzeżenia ścisnęło ją w żołądku.

_Różo, tyś chora!_ Ile sił w nogach popędziła przed siebie, nie oglądając się na nikogo.

Ledwo dobiegła do łazienki. Łzy napłynęły jej obficie do oczu, kiedy podparłszy się łokciami, wisiała nad sedesem. Nienawidziła tego uczucia. Chciała jeszcze nabrać głęboko powietrza, ale w tym samym momencie targnęły nią mocne torsje. Wymiotowała przez jakiś czas, małymi dawkami, dysząc i płacząc, dość żałośnie.

Było niewiele rzeczy, które przyprawiały ją o łzy, ale rzyganie niestety się do nich zaliczało. Płakała na samą myśl o rzyganiu i płakała rzygając.

Teraz, kiedy udało jej się opanować torsje i nabrała pewności, że już się nie powtórzą, wygramoliła się na klęczkach z kabiny i opierając plecami o jej drzwiczki oparła głowę na kolanach. Jej misternie ułożona przez Parvati fryzura już dawno uległa zniszczeniu, podobnie zresztą jak jej sukienka. Wolała nawet nie myśleć o tym, w jakim była stanie i co by się stało, gdyby ktoś ją taką zobaczył.

Wtedy właśnie czyjaś dłoń podsunęła jej pod nos coś parującego o przyjemnym, malinowym zapachu.

- Wypij, powinno pomóc – usłyszała. Okazało się, że jednak nie była nawet w stanie przejąć się tym, że ktoś ją taką oglądał. Wyciągnęła tylko drżącą rękę po kubek. Skrzywiła się na myśl o tym, że znów coś będzie musiało przejść jej przez gardło, nawet jeśli w tę dobrą stronę. Mimo wszystko przechyliła kubek do ust i po chwili przyjemne ciepło wypełniło jej wnętrze. Dzięki temu na powrót zaczęła słyszeć własne myśli, choć wciąż była zbyt wyczerpana, by odgarnąć włosy z twarzy, otworzyć oczy i sprawdzić, kto pośpieszył jej z pomocą. Nie czuła żadnej naglącej potrzeby. Może wolała nawet nie wiedzieć. Poza tym miała zamiar tkwić tu, bez ruchu, dopóki to nie minie ostatecznie.

Nie, żeby coś mogło jej jeszcze pomóc, przeszło jej przez myśl. Tonęła w oceanie niczym nieuzasadnionej rozpaczy. Jakiś _czerw niewidoczny, niesiony nocą przez wicher mroczny…_

- Dziękuję – wydyszała chrapliwie. Chrząknęła, odpluwając ostatnią, samotną grudką rzygowin.

- Nie ma sprawy – odparł tajemniczy głos. Należał do mężczyzny. Co mężczyzna o tajemniczym głosie robił w damskiej toalecie?

Z niechęcią zmusiła się do otworzenia oczu. I szybko tego pożałowała.

Nad nią, z założonymi rękoma, stał mężczyzna o stalowym spojrzeniu, którego zdecydowanie nie powinno tu być. Wiedziała to od razu, nie mając też pojęcia, skąd wzięła się ta myśl.

I był boski, choć grzeszny w każdym calu. Przenikliwy, z nieprawdopodobnie czarnymi, sięgającymi za ramiona (z pewnością jedwabistymi w dotyku) włosami, mięśniami wyraźnie odznaczającymi się pod cienkimi, luźnymi szatami.

- Kim jesteś? – spytała, poważnie zaniepokojona. Chciała się podnieść, ale odkryła, że nie ma siły.

- Nie przybyłbym tu, gdyby twoje myśli, Hermiono, nie były tak intensywne. Wzbudziłaś moją ciekawość, a to rzadko się zdarza.

- Kim jesteś? – powtórzyła z naciskiem, zaciskając wargi.

Przyglądała się z zacięciem twarzy, którą wykrzywił dziwny grymas. Mogłaby powiedzieć, że to uśmiech, ale było w tym zbyt wiele szaleństwa i szczerej złośliwości.

- Byłem w tłumie, obserwowałem jak upijasz się niemal do nieprzytomności tym _zatrutym _ponczem. – Zmarszczyła brwi. O czym on mówił? – Zdaje się, że masz alergię na tego typu eliskiry, stąd te przykrości. – Zerknął w kierunku ubikacji, której przed chwilą zwierzała się z treści żołądkowych. – Zdarza się. Zwłaszcza u ludzi, którzy w nadmierny sposób kierują się w życiu zarówno rozsądkiem, jak i sumieniem. Nie to, co ja.

Prychnął z zadowoleniem pod nosem.

Hermiona potrzasnęła głową. Coś było nie tak, zupełnie inaczej niż wcześniej. Ten mężczyzna. Nie mogła go przyporządkować. Wydawał jej się kimś w pewien sposób znajomym, niestety w negatywnym sensie.

Podparł rękę na biodrze. Miał ogromne, szczupłe dłonie.

- To wszystko nie sprawia ci przyjemności. Dlaczego? Dlaczego nie potrafisz się cieszyć z tego, co się stało?

Milczała, zupełnie zbita z tropu jego pytaniami i zwierzęcym odorem, który wytwarzał. _Niesiony nocą przez wicher mroczny…_

- Szlamo! – warknął i w jednej chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że ten mężczyzna jej nienawidzi. Nienawidził jej od chwili, w której się urodziła. Była przeklęta! W jego głosie było tyle jadu dla tego, czym była…

W sumie to powinno pomóc jej w rozszyfrowaniu zagadki.

Czy był śmierciożercą? Ale nie, nigdy go nie widziała, również w czasie Wielkiej Bitwy.

- Skup się – wysyczał, pstrykając jej palcami przed twarzą. Nie, nie był też żadnym z tych ohydnych pracowników Ministerstwa. – Ponieważ nie mam zbyt wiele cierpliwości. Dobrze wiem, że coś roi się w twojej głowie. Powiedz, co to jest, dlaczego nie możesz odetchnąć tak jak wszyscy; przywdziawszy głupi uśmiech, wziąć udział w tym absurdzie – wysyczał z pasją.

Patrzyła na niego z coraz większym strachem. Wydawał jej się dość niebezpieczny. Starała się więc odzyskać trzeźwość, a co za tym idzie, jeśli mówił prawdę i poza alkoholem jakaś trucizna faktycznie krążyła w jej żyłach, dowiedzieć się więcej o tym, co zaszło. Podźwignęła się do góry i to nie był dobry pomysł. Teraz jego dłonie zacisnęły się boleśnie na jej ramionach.

- Mówże wreszcie! – warknął, potrząsając nią po raz kolejny. Było jej nieco słabo, była okrutnie skołowana, stała właściwie tylko dzięki temu uściskowi. Otworzyła i zamknęła usta. Teraz dopiero spostrzegła jak dziwnie był odziany. Jego szaty były skrojone w dość nietypowy sposób. Zmarszczyła brwi. Próbowała sobie przypomnieć, gdzie mogła widzieć podobne, kiedy uwagę przyciągnęła jego twarz i czarne oczy, ku którym bezwiednie podążył jej wzrok.

Płonęła. Tonęła. Coś z tych rzeczy.

Zadarła nieco głowę.

- Dlaczego tak interesuje cię to, co myślę. Nie powiem ci nic, jeśli ty nie powiesz mi, kim jesteś!

Mógłby użyć na nią Legilimencji, gdyby nie to, że już prześwietlał jej umysł. Jednak był on zbyt uporządkowany, a istota sprawy zbyt trudno uchwytna, by mógł zrozumieć. Nie potrafił wydobyć prawdy z kontekstu, o dziwo.

W jego oczach było dużo złości, stwierdziła, ale i mnóstwo pasji.

- Dobrze więc – wypowiedział żarliwie, powietrze zaczęło parować od jego oddechu. W kącikach jego ust czaił się złośliwy, może nawet okrutny uśmiech. Zbliżył się do niej. Teraz był bardzo blisko. Pochylił się. Kiedy jego usta były już przy jej uchu, a ciepły oddech pieścił szyję, wyszeptał: – Salazar Slytherin z tej strony.

Co?

Zamarła z przerażenia. Zamienionej w słup soli trzeźwiących udało się wreszcie wytrzeźwieć. Nie była jednak zbyt szczęśliwa z okoliczności, w jakich do tego doszło.

Jedyne, co przechodziło jej przez myśl, to jak ją teraz zabije. I że będzie tęsknić za dotykiem pergaminu czy papieru pod palcami. Za oswabadzaniem domowych skrzatów! I puddingiem czekoladowym, który szedł jej w tyłek, ale i tak go uwielbiała, bo był przepyszny i kiedy miał jeszcze te orzeszki…

Zaskakujące, że nie pomyślała o swoich przyjaciołach.

Bała się więc, serce drżało płochliwie w jej piersi. Z nieznanych sobie powodów znajdowała się właśnie w uścisku najmroczniejszego czarodzieja wszechczasów. Który nie żył. A jednocześnie, zapewne mógł uśmiercić ją w każdej chwili. Oto jego dłoń zacisnęła się właśnie na jej karku. Druga uniosła jej podbródek. Zupełnie nie przejmował się jej wolnymi dłońmi. Ona zresztą nie śmiała nawet drgnąć.

Poczuła jak jej serce przyspiesza, nie była pewna czy ze strachu. Coś dziwnego i przerażającego czaiło się na granicy jej świadomości czy na skrawku jej fioletowych fig. Patrzył jej prosto w oczy. Wyglądał jakby walczył z sobą, ze swoim wrodzonym obrzydzeniem. Bardzo starał się chyba coś zrozumieć.

Nagle jego głos stał się zaskakująco i jednocześnie podejrzanie łagodny.

- Powiedz mi, Hermiono, dlaczego taka szla… mugolaczką jak ty nie może znieść myśli o tym, że zginął taki czarodziej jak Voldemort.

- Bo to niesprawiedliwe – wyszeptała z emocją kolejną rzecz, jaka przyszła jej do głowy.

- Tak? – spytał, unosząc wysoko i tak strzeliste, kruczoczarne brwi. - Ale to nie wszystko. Kontynuuj.

Starała się na niego nie patrzeć, ale dekoncentrował ją. Wzdrygnęła się. Coś smyrało ją w dekolt. Zerknęła niepewnie w dół. To była jego długa, staromodna bródka.

Sytuacja trochę ją przytłaczała. Starała się myśleć, lepiej było go nie irytować.

- Ja tego nie rozumiem, doprawdy, tylko w książkach dla dzieci, w bajkach potężni, sprytni czarnoksiężnicy giną z rąk _zaledwie_odważnych dzieciaków. Zawsze mnie to tak irytowało. Że nie wygrywa lepszy, sprytniejszy, bardziej przebiegły. I znów to się stało, tyle że w realnym życiu!

Zmrużył oczy, przez chwilę zdawał się coś kontemplować.

- Czy Tiara nie pomyliła się przydzielając cię do Gryffindoru? – Szybko strzelił się w czoło, oderwawszy dłoń od jej podbródka. – Przecież to szalona idiotka i chwila, nie mogła! Jesteś szlamą…

Przez chwilę wydawał się zawiedziony, ale szybko się z tego otrząsnął. Powróciła krwawa żądza.

Hermiona puściła to, co powiedział, mimo uszu. Odważnie założyła ręce na siebie. Kontynuowała.

- I studiowałam jego historię – dodała, brzmiało to trochę jak przechwałka. – Czytałam nawet jego stare eseje. Były… - pokręciła lekko głową - genialne! Jeśli nie oszalał, to TO nie powinno było się stać. Powinniśmy być martwi. Jak teraz on…

- Może nie jest tak bardzo martwy – mruknął pod nosem Salazar. Nie dosłyszała tego.

Zmierzył ją wzrokiem od stóp do głów.

- Hermiono Granger… Zdaje się, że właśnie stałaś się czymś więcej niż tylko figlem, którym miałaś być. Przychodzi mi bowiem do głowy coś, co być może mogłoby uspokoić twój umysł i sumienie, a jednocześnie zaspokoić pewną moją… potrzebę.

Co miał na myśli? O matko, miała nadzieję, że nie miał na myśli _tego_.

Nim mogła pomyśleć coś więcej, musiała sobie poradzić z teleportacją, której się na nich dopuścił. Ale chwila, teleportacja w Hogwarcie nie była możliwa, o ile… No tak, to była magia Założycieli, a on był jednym z Nich.

Hermiona wsparła się na nim, próbując odzyskać równowagę. Coś dziwnego, złego przemknęło jej jednocześnie przez myśl.

Oderwała się od niego jak oparzona i zaraz potem wydała z siebie cichy okrzyk zdziwienia. Oto podniosła wzrok, by zobaczyć, gdzie jest. To miejsce było straszne. Pełne kości, pajęczyn, zasuszonych kotów i… zużytych sukien Umbridge?

- Gdzie ja jestem?

- Pod zamkiem. Komnata Tajemnic nie jest jedyną ukrytą komnatą, którą sobie tu sprawiłem. Moje kochanki nie mogła na siebie wpadać, kiedy zaspokajałem się nimi jednocześnie. – Zmarszczyła brwi. Czy to, co powiedział, nie miało właśnie żadnego sensu? – Takich komnat jest tu trochę. – Spojrzała pytająco na suknie Umbridge. – Czasem trafiają tu, jak widać, różne odpadki.

- Wiedziałam, że ona tego nie pierze. Za bardzo się mechaci – mruknęła.

Postąpił krok ku niej, mrużąc oczy i przywołując jej uwagę. Nie, myślała, on nie powinien już jej dotykać.

Był piękny w jakiś zadziwiający i straszny sposób. Pewnie tysiąc lat temu, kiedy przemierzał te korytarze za swojego życia, był ówczesnym Ślizgońskim Bogiem Seksu. To smutne, kto zastąpił dziś jego miejsce.

Severus Snape.

Prychnęła cicho pod nosem.

Slytherin uniósł wysoko prawą brew, która nagle niemal dosięgła linii jego włosów.

- Ten eliksir, który tak na ciebie podziałał, to jest Eliksir Forrestera, jeden z najbardziej złośliwych eliksirów miłosnych na świecie. Pcha ludzi w ramiona osób, z którymi naprawdę nie chcieliby mieć nic wspólnego – oznajmił, jego twarz znajdowała się niebezpiecznie blisko. Niemal tłoczył powietrze w jej usta.

Pokiwała bezwiednie głową. Nie mogła oderwać wzrok od jego nęcących ust. To _dlatego_, mimo ustąpienia mdłości, czuła się tak dziwnie w jego objęciu.

- Zapomniałaś się bać, szlamo! – warknął ze złością, przyciągając jej ciało do swojego. Jego nozdrza poruszały się groźnie, wystające z nich włoski falowały jak na wietrze. – Nie wiem, czy zrozumiałaś. Zerżnę cię.

Faktycznie zapomniała się bać i chyba dlatego teraz nie miała nic przeciwko, kiedy plądrował jej usta, nie bacząc na panujący w nich niesmak. Może dlatego, że ludzie w jego czasach nie dbali przesadnie o higienę i co tu dużo mówić, od niego też nieźle capiało. Ale to był zapach prawdziwego mężczyzny, zdała sobie sprawę. Dlatego poddawała się temu pocałunkami. Ba! Odpowiadała mu z pasją, wgryzając się w niego i smakując jego potężnej, czarnoksięskiej krwi.

Na Merlina, chciała więcej! To była prawdziwa krew, krew, która była żywa, organiczna i hmmm, ludzka. Nie była niczym podobnym do niego. To był zaszczyt.

Zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję i kiedy podźwigał ją z ziemi, jednocześnie oplotła go nogami. Z jej ust wydobył się głośny jęk. Czuła jak jego ślizgoński miecz pręży się już ze szczęścia. Miał niebawem wkroczyć w nieznane, zakazane wody.

Nie miała wyjścia, prawda! To był ten przeklęty eliksir, to wciąż krążyło w jej żyłach.

- Wiedza nigdy nie ginie, Granger. To wszystko gdzieś się podziewa.

Całował jej gardło.

- Gdzie… Jak… Dlaczego… – Przerwał na chwilę, poświęcając nieco więcej uwagi jej sutkom, które teraz zuchwale stwardniały pod wpływem jego ssania. – Zadajesz sobie pytania i śnisz o odpowiedziach – mruczał z przejęciem. – Grzeszysz nieświadomie jak… - Podwijając jej suknię, sięgnął odważnie do jej krocza. – Jak na dziewicę przystało?

Zdziwił się, a w jego oczach wybuch nowy pożar i z nowym zapałem rozrywał teraz jej zbrukaną suknię, pieścił piersi, a ona wiła się w srebrzystej pościeli jak wąż. Jej dłonie walczyły bez skutku z jego pełnymi pająków i zmniejszonych czaszek ubraniami. Złośliwie nie chciały jej ustąpić.

Nagle przerwał to, co robił.

- Spójrz na mnie, szlamo! – Krzyknął to dostatecznie ostro, by zapomniała o pożądaniu. Matko święta, czy ona zamierzała właśnie stracić z NIM swoją cnotę? Uniosła wzrok i w tym samym momencie wdarł się w nią okrutnie, bez uprzedzenia, z okrutnym błyskiem w oku.

Z jej ust wydarł się przeraźliwy krzyk, w niepamięć poszło pożądanie. Bolało ją, nigdy w życiu tak jej nie bolało. Chciała, by z niej wyszedł. TERAZ! A jednocześnie chciała, by został.

- Takie czasy – warczał – takie pieprzone czasy. Kończę rozdziewiczając szlamy. I cholernie mi się to podoba! – zakrzyknął, śmiejąc się opętańczo.

Widziała, że się wstrzymuje, by się nie poruszyć. Syczał tylko przez zęby, przyglądając się niejako z rozkoszą jej zamarłej w przerażeniu twarzy. Jej spojrzenie błagało go, by nic nie robił, przynajmniej zanim nie przyzwyczai się do… do tego.

Ale on był Salazarem Slytherinem i nie miał litości, zwłaszcza odkąd Rowena zostawiła go w potrzebie. Pchnął mocno, a ona znów zawyła z bólu, zaciskając oczy. Pchnął kolejny raz i tym razem spotkało się to z jej reakcją. Strzeliła mu otwartą dłonią w twarz. Drugą ręką dostała się jakoś do swojej łechtaczki i zaczęła się gwałtownie pobudzać. Nie mogła wymięknąć, nie teraz, nie z nim. Chciała, żeby ją zerżnął, ponad wszystko, ale do cholery, nie, jeśli miał ją rozerwać na strzępy. Z tego, co wiedziała, jego członek był naprawdę pokaźnych rozmiarów, a ona, jak na dziewicę przystało, była naprawdę wąska.

Nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że wpatruje się w nią intensywnie, jakby chciał zabić.

- Następnym razem, jeśli zechcesz użyć przemocy, użyj różdżki, szlamo. Nie traktuj mnie tu tymi swoimi mugolskim metodami!

Wpatrywała się w niego z przerażeniem. Był szalony. Jak jego ostatni, martwy już potomek. To pewnie było dziedziczne.

Nagle groźny wyraz jego twarzy zastąpiło coś innego. Poruszył się w niej, tym razem powoli i nieznacznie.

- Ależ jesteś zacna. O tak, powinienem rozważyć rozszerzenie swojej tolerancji na szlamy. Twoja wąska pochwa tak wspaniale zaciska się na moim mieczu. Nigdy dotąd… – syknął, gdy zrobiła dokładnie to, o czym mówił.

Patrzyli sobie prosto w oczy, siłując się na spojrzenia.

- Nie prowokuj mnie, może cię to wiele kosztować.

- Co możesz mi zrobić? – spytała zarówno z lękiem, jak i ciekawością, rosnącą ekscytacją. Była już w stanie zignorować nieco ten ból i spróbować swoich szans w tej grze.

- Uwierz, że wszystko. – Nagle jego wzrok odbiegł gdzieś na bok. – Przecież mogę wszystko – mruknął pod nosem, sam zaskoczony.

- Więc zrób to, bo naprawdę znudziłam się już tym twoimi niepopartymi niczym groźbami, _Sal._

- Oooo, to cię będzie wiele kosztować, pyskata dziewojo.

Dalej były już tylko jego pchnięcia oraz jej okrzyki, który powoli przerodziły się w jęki. Cała masa siniaczących pocałunków, liźnięć, plasków, pisków i powarkiwań.

Hermiona nieświadomie została złożona w ofierze na ołtarzu rozkoszy, zerżnięta przez średniowiecznego na wpół ducha. Sprawy przybrały obrót, którego nie mogłaby przewidzieć sama szatańska Brooke.

Kiedy już opadły emocje i członki, gdy pot wylewający się z nich strumieniami zamienił ich ucztę ciał w słoną kąpiel, postanowili jednomyślnie i bez słów nie mieć już siły.

Znów zakrzyknęła ze zdziwienia, kiedy teleportował ich bez ostrzeżenia. Znaleźli się w tej samej syfnej łazience, co wcześniej. Tyle że teraz Hermiona nie miała swoich ubrań. Jeszcze raz zmierzył jej postać wzrokiem. Hermiona nagle śmiesznie zawstydzona swoją nagością, zakryła się jak mogła ramionami, nogami, opadającym obok liściem. Jego czarne jak węgiel oczy zatrzymały się na jej brzuchu.

- Hermiono Granger, jesteś jedną z najbardziej smakowitych szlam, które pożarłem, choć jedyną, którą skonsumowałem w ten sposób… - Uśmiechnął się lekko i pokiwał głową. Czuł wirującą wokół nich radośnie magię. - _Obawiam się_, że możesz spodziewać się na wiosnę małej, ślizgońskiej niespodzianki.

Nie mogła oddychać. Dobrze wiedziała, co miał na myśli.

- Wpadłem na to w trakcie! – wyjaśnił entuzjastycznie. - Przecież nie mógłbym pozwolić na to, by Marvolo był tym ostatnim. Bądź dobrą matką, bo jak możesz się domyśleć, ja nie będę dobrym ojcem.

Puścił jej oko i z tym zniknął.

Przyciskając dłoń do swojego brzucha, wyszeptała do siebie rozpaczliwie w duchu: _Kłamał, prawda?_

___Koniec odcinka 95230_

Ti-tu-ti-ti-ti-ti-tu…


End file.
